Swapping Personalities
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Wondering how Helga would feel if she was in Lila's shoes, Lila made a wish on a wishing star one night with that thought in mind. However, the next morning, when Lila wakes up, she starts feeling slightly different. Different as in... she's now living Helga's life as Helga is living her life! Is there a way to reverse the wish, or will Lila be stuck in this life?
1. Wish Upon A Star

Here's another Hey Arnold story that was going on in my mind at the time, and thought it would be a good story to do... you'll see for yourself why that is! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"It started out as a regular school day, I was just finishing up one of my delightful stories to the others as I was taking my leave."_

Lila smiled as she hummed to herself, gathering her things.

 _"Of course, every once in a while, Arnold would come around my area, to announce his undying love for me."_

"Hey, Lila! I'm glad I caught you!" Arnold called as Lila turned to see him approaching. "I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow."

Lila resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at this attempt, but kept a smile. "Sorry, Arnold, but I am going to be busy tomorrow. Very, VERY busy."

"Oh... well, I thought maybe you'd be interested in going to the farming convention in the middle of town, but if you're busy..." Arnold said, looking down.

"Sorry, Arnold, but I can't oh so go out with you. It's nothing personal, but I'm just too busy. You understand." Lila said as she collected her books. She was about to leave... before stopping herself. "Oh, and I don't like you like you, I just like you."

Arnold sighed as he walked off, another attempt busted. Lila gave a nod.

 _"Normally, this doesn't bother me. What does bother me is the girl who constantly spies on Arnold's every move... not that there's anything wrong with Helga, mind you, she is sweet when you get to know her... unfortunately, she gets pretty... demanding. At first, I tried to get used to it... but apparently, every conversation I have with Arnold has to be monitored by her. Helga has a huge crush on Arnold... okay, she's in love with him, but that's not the point."_

Lila started to look both ways as she started to walk off.

"Hold it Liiii-la."

Lila gave a sigh, but turned with a smile towards an angry Helga. "Good afternoon, Helga."

"Cut the good afternoon! I just saw Arnold talking with you today! Cough up the info, ginger!" Helga growled as she curled up her hands into fists. "You don't want me to use Ol' Betsy, do you?"

"You never even use her on me." Lila pointed out. "And I wish you'd get a new threat. Anyway, Arnold was going to ask me to go to the farming convention tomorrow, and I told him I was busy that day. That's all there is to it."

Helga glared at Lila for a few moments... before giving a satisfied nod as she started to depart. "Just remember, Lila, I have my eyes on you!"

As Helga started to depart, Lila held her head and shook it.

 _"It became to the point where I got sick of Helga's jealous attitude, but I didn't want to be rude to her. But that's what it's like almost every time I have a talk with Arnold and a talk with Helga respectively. I mean, I love the city and I love the perks it provides, don't get me wrong, but with someone berating me for talking with someone I don't even like like... it's been tough."_

Later that night, Lila was looking out from her apartment bedroom window as she gave a sigh.

 _"When I was getting ready for bed later, I started to look out the window and just watched as the night sky was being lit up... by the city lights... a thought came into my mind, wondering how Helga would feel if she were in my shoes... if she could only understand what it was like to be myself..."_

It was then the light in one of the street lights started to dim a little as part of the night sky was shown... and Lila gasped as she noticed a shooting star passing through.

 _"That's when I saw the shooting star up in the sky. They say that if you see a shooting star, you make a wish. So I closed my eyes and I made a wish... wished to see how Helga would feel in my place... little did I realize was that that one simple wish would be the beginning of my troubles..."_

As soon as Lila was done with her wish, she heard her father talking, "Hey, sweetheart, time for bed."

"Okay, daddy." Lila gave a giggle as she went over to her bed. As she got comfortable, Lila's father then gave a kiss on her forehead as he said, "Good night, my little angel."

Lila smiled as she closed her eyes and her father turned off the light.

 _"As soon as my father turned off the light, I had to wake up right away, because I wasn't tired. I looked out the window one more time, to see if that shooting star was still there."_

Of course, Lila woke up as she got up for a mere moment to look outside and up in the sky for a couple of moments.

 _"After a while, I figured I was just being silly. And with that note... I went straight to bed."_

Lila gave a slight giggle as she got comfortable in her bed and relaxed, letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

 _"Morning finally came as I woke up... it was a typical morning, of course... but... one thing was different."_

Lila groaned as she started to wake up as she blinked for a minute or two as she got up and yawned. Lila's hairstyle looked a little different than usual, as instead of it being straight down, it was straightened out to two pigtails. Of course, Lila didn't notice anything different at first as she gave a loving sigh, as if thinking of someone.

"Oh, sweet morning, sweet, sweet morning..." Lila gave a happy giggle as she started to skip over towards the closet nearby as she opened it. She went inside the closet and walked deep as she looked around to see the shrine dedicated to Arnold. Lila gave a happy giggle as she looked over toward the chewed-up bubblegum statue of Arnold as she smiled. "Good morning, my love. I hope you're having a wonderful morning!"

Lila then started to sniff around... then groaned. "You definitely need to be rebuilt, though, you're starting to smell. Oh well, nothing another little poem can keep my mind off of..."

With that, Lila sat down and started writing in a pink book as she gave a loving sigh. "Maybe I can turn this in to Mr. Simmons... I'll have to keep it anonymous again, though... I just wish he wouldn't read these in front of the class, it's just... so embarrassing!"

 _"Of course, at the time, I didn't notice anything was different... and it wouldn't catch on until a couple of seconds later."_

"You know, these poems are so romantic, I'm glad I..." Lila started... before blinking in shock. "Wait... a love shrine to Arnold? Pink books with poems?"

Lila then got of her closet as she looked around in confusion to see that her room was different. "Wait a minute... this isn't my room!"

"Lila!" A familiar, hungover voice called out as Lila heard the voice. For some reason, Lila gave a grunt and a groan.

"What is it, Miriam?" Lila called out rudely.

"You need to get ready for... for school." Miriam called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming down, give me a few!" Lila frowned... then yelped as she covered her mouth as she asked, "What the heck was that voice?"

Being stumped, Lila just decided to get herself dressed up for the day.

 _"I didn't realize it yet... but this was just the beginning of my troubles..."_

* * *

And the first chapter is up! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Lila Feeling Jealous

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside, Lila was frowning as she felt her red hair, done in the different pigtails and looking over the unusual pink clothing she was wearing.

"This is... very curious..." Lila said as she kept walking.

"Sorry I'm late, Lila!"

Lila blinked as she turned to see Phoebe running towards her, backpack in hand. Lila was about to smile and say hello to Phoebe, but what came out of her mouth was, "You need to be here sooner, Pheebs! It's bad enough we're on a time crunch!"

"Sorry, Lila." Phoebe said, meekly.

"Anyway, do me a favor, would you, Pheebs?" Lila said as she put her backpack on Phoebe's hands. "Hold this for me as we go over to the bus stop."

"Holding!" Phoebe chirped adorably as Lila motioned for Phoebe to follow her.

Lila shook her head as she thought to herself, "That Phoebe, good friend, but always fashionably late. No wonder she... she..."

Lila's eyes widened as she thought, _"Wait... what am I doing? Phoebe's a good friend of mine, she... she... er..."_

"Hey, Pheebs, you and I have been friends for... what was it again?" Lila asked, out of curiosity.

"I think about first grade, Lila." Phoebe smiled.

"Ah, yes, first grade, right." Lila nodded as she put a hand on her head, as if thinking.

 _"The minute Phoebe told me that, I knew something was off. I never met Phoebe at first grade, I remembered that I was still living with my parents back in Pleasantville in first grade. I didn't quite understand it, but it wasn't until I got to the bus stop that I met Helga... only she was acting differently than normal."_

"Gosh, good morning, Lila, good morning, Phoebe!"

Lila yelped as Phoebe poked her head around her backpack and smiled. "Good morning, Helga!"

Lila frowned as she gave a glare towards Helga, whose blonde hair was now done in Lila's two pigtails, and she was even wearing the same green dress and green shoes that Lila usually wore. Lila then said bitterly, "Oh... good morning, princess."

"Isn't this day just oh so grand?" Helga gave a giggle as she laughed. "You know, I heard it's going to be sunny all day!"

"Quick, call the hospital, I've come down with a sickness called 'Sugary Attack'." Lila sarcastically said, but thankfully Helga didn't hear that as the bus came over. "Well, come on, Pheebs, let's get our seats."

Phoebe could only nod as Helga happily walked up the stairs and inserted a few quarters in the money drop box as she turned. "This ride's on me, girls. No need to thank me."

Helga then happily walked over to the edge of the bus as Lila rolled her eyes and sat down, Phoebe sitting next to her as Lila muttered, "Wasn't planning on it."

"Oh, be nice, Lila. I know Helga isn't exactly one you're comfortable with, but you remember when we met her, all of us girls do! She was completely miserable, and we didn't make it any better." Phoebe said. "After all, she is only living with her father."

Lila groaned. "I know, Pheebs, but..."

Lila paused as her eyes widened.

 _"I was surprised to hear from Phoebe that Helga had experienced something that... that I was experiencing in my home life... even though I kept positive, which for some reason, they don't do that. But it couldn't be possible, could it? My attitude was different, and I did come out of Helga's house and... was I acting like Helga? No way, that's impossible..."_

* * *

Pretty soon, the bus arrived at school as Lila and Phoebe walked out of the school as Lila looked over to see Arnold coming over. Lila then turned to Phoebe as she said, "Excuse me, Pheebs, I need a moment alone."

"Of course, Lila." Phoebe nodded as she started to walk off. It was at that moment, Lila jumped from behind the shadows as Lila gave a loving sigh, seeing Arnold walking past her.

"Oh, Arnold, my sweet and loving boy, you always make my heart soar..." Lila sighed as she subconsciously pulled out a locket with Arnold's picture and looked at it. "Every time I see you, I feel my heart soaring up in the sky, like a plane going to Paris. Oh, my love, if only I could hold you, feel you, make you realize just how much I love you! If only I stopped hiding my feelings for you, you'd underst-" Lila paused as her eyes widened. "Wait a minute..."

Lila then looked at the locket of Arnold. "Where did I get this? And why am I talking like I'm in love with Arnold? I'm not in love with Arnold, I don't even like him, like him! What is goin-"

Lila then felt some breathing behind her neck. Her eyes slightly turned to see Brainy standing right behind her. Lila, giving a frown, curled her fist and back-handed Brainy, knocking him out.

Lila yelped as she turned to the knocked out Brainy. "What the- why did I do that?"

Lila then turned back towards the school as he saw Arnold approaching Helga, who was sitting near the steps. Lila's eyes widened as her face started to scrunch up into a snarl. "Helga..."

Lila then started to sneak over as she peered from behind the steps to watch Arnold and Helga talk.

"Helga, I have to say, you have a shining radiance today." Arnold smiled, looking over Helga.

Helga could only giggle as she said, "Call it all natural, Arnold."

"Well, anyway, I approached you and I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to the movies with me tonight? There's... er, well, there's..." Arnold started blushing. "I know you don't like scary movies, but I thought maybe you'd like a good romantic comedy. There's a new one currently playing and..."

"Well... I don't know, Arnold. I mean, you know I like you... but I don't like you, like you." Helga explained. "I thought we've been over this a lot of times..."

"I know, I know... but it won't be a date, it'll be as friends." Arnold said as he held Helga's hand. "What do you say, Helga? Will you do it?"

Lila gave a growl as her right eye started to twitch as she thought, _"You accept that date, Helga, I am going all kamikaze on you!"_

"Well..." Helga paused... then smiled. "Okay, Arnold. I suppose I can go to the movies with you, but just remember, it's not a date."

"Of course not, Helga! Not a date!" Arnold chuckled nervously, but he nodded. "And thank you. Maybe meet me after school!"

"Of course!" Helga gave a nod as Lila growled. Arnold nodded as he walked into school. Lila, frowning, started to get out of her hiding place and marched up the stairs as Helga looked over. "Oh, hello there, Lila!"

"Cut the hello there! I saw what you just did!" Lila growled. "You just accepted a date from Arnold! You know I don't approve of that."

"Lila, please, calm down. I know you're upset, but I really don't have any feelings for Arnold." Helga explained. "I mean, you and I both know you're in love with him... I mean, why would you go through all the trouble to keep it a secret, right?"

Lila rolled her eyes as she said, "Whatever, I'm following closely and keeping my eyes on you after school! Just remember that, Hellll-ga!"

Helga stood back a bit in shock as she shook her head, "I know you have some jealousy issues, Lila, but come on, you know me better than that. Anyway, see you in class."

As Helga walked off, Lila frowned as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, see you in class, you little witch! What Arnold sees in you, I will never know!"

Lila paused as she clamped her mouth, realizing what had just happened.

 _"Jealousy towards Helga, me falling for Arnold? I didn't quite understand it, yet I felt like I wanted to punch Helga in the mouth! And... and that wasn't me! That's wasn't in my character and yet... I had some creepy thoughts!"_

Lila started walking a little nervously as the bell rang.

 _"I knew something was off, because the minute Helga said she didn't like like Arnold... I felt scared. This wasn't Helga, and I wasn't me. I had a weird feeling that that wish I made upon that star... came true in a horrific fashion!"_

* * *

With that, the second chapter has ended! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Lila's Horrible Realization

Surprised to see an update on this story? Well, I hope you did. Sorry I took so long with this, but I had other projects to get to, and I figured finishing this project wouldn't take very long. And this was collecting dust... not literally, but I wanted to get this done as soon as I saw someone had it on the favorites and realized, "Hey, maybe I should update this!". Well, regardless, here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"When I went over to my seat to relax, I had almost forgotten my troubles. But it didn't take very long for me to act... uncharacteristically. Normally, I would be paying attention to every little detail Mr. Simmons would say... but my eyes settled back to Arnold's head. The next thing I knew, I was chewing on some paper, an unsanitary thing for me to do. I didn't notice it at first, but when I got the straw out of my desk..."_

Indeed, in class, Mr. Simmons was talking about the history of the War of 1812 as some of the students were either taking notes, paying attention to Mr. Simmons and listening, or for a few people in the back, just letting their minds wander. In this case, Lila was paying more attention to Arnold than she was anything else... and seeing it as a perfect opportunity for a spitball, Lila just couldn't resist pulling out the straw and spitting the paper out, hitting Arnold in the back of the head.

Arnold quickly turned with a slight glare towards Lila, who could only hold her hands in innocence... then glared at Arnold as she whispered, "Don't you have anything better to do than to stare at me, Football Head?"

Arnold could only shake his head as he turned back towards Mr. Simmons. Lila started to snicker a bit... before her eyes widened, catching herself in the act.

Lila was starting to look horrified at what she had just done. _"Why did I just do that to Arnold? I never do anything as rude or unsanitary as spitballs! And yet, how I love him!"_

Lila thought that with a big smile on her face... before her eyes widened. _"What th- where did THAT thought come from?"_

* * *

Pretty soon, it was that time for recess as Rhonda, Nadine and Helga were walking out together.

"No way! You are going out on a date with Arnold? That is great news!" Rhonda smiled towards the blonde.

"It is pretty nice, girls, but as you already know, I don't like like Arnold, I just like him. Anyway, it's just as friends. It's not an ever so big deal." Helga told her friends.

"No big deal? Helga, surely you jest!" Rhonda said. "Sure, he tried asking you out multiple times... after that writing on the wall incident and that it wasn't him... but to you, it should be a big deal!"

"It's true, Helga. After all, as Rhonda always says, 'Arnold is the most coolest boy in the entire fourth grade'." Nadine smiled.

"Nadine!" Rhonda blushed at the comment, making both Helga and Nadine giggle. Nearby, sitting on the side, Phoebe was reading one of her books while Lila was glaring angrily at the three giggling girls. Lila's teeth bared as she heard Rhonda say, "You know anybody would give their heart to go with Arnold... heck, even I could!"

"Try it and you'll be saying hello to Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers." Lila muttered to herself as she held out her fists... before her eyes widened as she thought to herself, _"Wait, isn't that what Helga names her fists?"_

Feeling weirded out, Lila quickly turned to Phoebe. "Uh, Phoebe?"

"Yes, Lila?" Phoebe asked, looking up to the red haired girl.

"Do you notice anything... OFF today?" Lila said, worried.

"Off?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Well, no, it's an ordinary day like every day is. Why?"

Lila paused as she looked back. "Er... no reason. Forget what I just said."

"Forgetting!" Phoebe chirped adorably as she went back to her book.

Lila quickly got up as she started to walk, knowing the bell was about to ring.

 _"Phoebe was wrong, I just knew it. She didn't seem to act like anything was peculiar, but deep in my mind, I knew something was. I just couldn't focus on what. Then, I started to catch a conversation between Gerald and Arnold."_

"You do know she took the offer to be polite, right?"

Lila stopped as she peered her ear, listening to the two boys sitting next to each other as Arnold smiled, "I know, I know, but this time, I know this'll work! Helga will surely be impressed!"

"Oh really? How are you going to impress her, may I ask?" Gerald asked.

"Well, after the movie we're going to is done, I know that in the park, they're performing a square dance in that area. I figured I'd take her there to not only watch, but possibly dance with her as well." Arnold smiled stupidly. "It's a plan that I'm sure will work!"

Gerald shook his head, "Hm hm hm. Arnold, you are one lovesick puppy."

"You keep saying that." Arnold sighed as he paused, "By the way, have you noticed Lila lately?"

Lila perked up at her name when she overheard it as Gerald frowned. "You mean, Lila the Terrible?"

 _"Lila the Terrible?"_ Lila thought in confusion, feeling hurt and angry, though she didn't know why she was feeling the latter.

"Oh come on, Gerald, I know she's not been the most exact nice person since preschool, but I do know she has a heart. I've seen it, and you have too, don't deny it." Arnold said as he crossed his arms.

Gerald laughed as he said, "I guess you have a point, but still, if she can just treat a few more people nicely, maybe I'll see for myself if she can be good. But anyway, what about Lila?"

"Well... while she has been doing the spitball thing again, she hasn't done it quite as much recently." Arnold said. "And you know, I did see her help out Phoebe with a science project that was complicated for her."

"Really?" Gerald said in surprise. "Guess she's really warming up... yet just yesterday, I saw her threatening Harold, Stinky and Sid for no reason. She even pulled on Sid's nose!"

 _"Wait... I don't remember doing all that..."_ Lila thought to herself. _"Those sound like things Helga would do. Why are Arnold and Gerald acting like I'm Hel-"_

Lila gasped as she looked down at her pink shirt, realization was finally dawning on her. She then remembered last night and the wish she made on the wishing star... but she had to be sure... she just had to be sure...

* * *

Quickly, she ran into the restroom to take a look at the mirror... and gasped upon seeing her hairstyle and her dress. "I-I-I'm dressed like Helga! My hair is done like Helga's!"

Lila's eyes shrank as she pulled out the locket of Arnold... and swooned over it... before gasping. "I'm... I'm even swooning over Arnold like Helga... and I don't even like like him!"

Lila quickly ran out of the bathroom as she heard the bell ring, but she didn't care at the moment. As she ran to the side, Rhonda happened to be finishing up gathering her things in her locker and was about to leave when Lila collided into her.

Lila and Rhonda groaned as Rhonda paused, feeling her hair as she pulled out her pocket mirror. She screamed as she looked at the mess. "M-my hair! My hair is ruined!"

Rhonda growled as she turned to the culprit responsible, who was getting up and recovering. "HEY! Lila, you ruined my hair! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lila recovered as she examined Rhonda's messed-up hair... then laughed cheekily, "From you, it's an improvement."

"Ugh! You are a terrible girl who has NO sense of fashion!" Rhonda frowned as she gathered her books and marched off, nose up in the air.

"Watch where YOU'RE going, PRINCESS!" Lila growled... before her eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh no... I'm even insulting everybody like Helga does!"

Lila held her head as she ran out of the school, not even caring that school was still going on right now.

 _"I ran out of the school, not caring that I would be missing classes... all I knew was that I needed to get out of here, because I realized what my wish from last night had done! I wanted to find a quiet place to regather my thoughts and try to figure out what to do!"_

* * *

Third chapter is now complete! How did you guys like it! There will be more one more chapter of this story, so keep your eyes out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
